Dealing with the Consequences
by Karine1
Summary: *Sequel to Dilemma* Follow directly after Dilemma. As the title say it, it deal with the consequences of the choices that were made in Dilemma, and the courses of the characters to set things right.


**Title: ** Dealing with the Consequences  
  
**Author: ** Karine  
  
**Rating: ** R   
  
**Disclaimer: ** Kar: It's time to let you all know the truth; I own Legolas, or what is left of him after I get through with this fic and the twins. Trin own Aragorn, (same as Legolas) and Glorfindel. Bill own Arod and Shadowfax.   
  
*look at mass of lawyer coming toward me*   
  
*run*   
  
**Summary: ** Follow directly after Dilemma. As the title say it, it deal with the consequences of the choices that were made in Dilemma, and the courses of the characters to set things right.   


**Chapter One**

  
  


**The Fall of Rivendell, **  
**Part 1**

  
  
In a dark corner of one of the last rooms left standing, a young human sat with his chin resting on his knees, arms wrapped around his legs. The night was unnaturally calm for once, and the only sounds that could be heard were the heart wrenching sobs from the boy. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, was only a shadow of himself; the events of the last few weeks having completly shattered his heart in pieces.   
  


~*~ Two weeks before ~*~  
  


As soon as all the orcs had been killed by the guards, which didn't take more then a few minutes, the healers immediately set to work on the injured.   
  
Of the injured, Aragorn was hit harder then the other; the poison given to him being a strong one and the wound being so close to his heart that he nearly died before Elrond even had the chance to treat him.   
  
Thranduil had also been hit pretty hard, having received two arrows: one in the shoulder, the other on the thigh. Fortunately, the arrows were not poisoned and the healers had treated him rapidly. The wounds were not grievious and shouldn't cause him any trouble.   
  
Elladan had woken up only to see the expression of shock and surprise on hiw twin's face as the younger twin had received an arrow straight in the side, barely missing his left lung as it was to be find out later. The older twin, despite Falieth's belief, was doing fine, for he had been given a different antidote; one that only needed one dose. Despite his weakened state, he had managed to rush to his twin's side and call for help which had arrived shortly.   
  
The last of the injured died instantly when an arrow went straight into her heart. Elrenia was one of Celebrian's maids, who became the twins' maid when they were born.   
  
What happened in the following days was a blur to everyone, all of them acting by instinct and neccesity more than anything. Elrond fighting for Aragorn's life while the other healers were treating Elrohir. Both healers treating the youger twin didn't have the older one in their way for once. Elladan was still feeling a little weak, and he was also feeling his twin's pain, like always and that wasn't helping matters. But, he didn't mind it, he never did, especially in situations like this; for if he felt his twin's pain, which meant that Elrohr was alive, and that was relieving.   
  
In another part of the house, Raniean and Trelan had their hands full tyring to prevent their King from injuring himself further, which was a hard thing to do considering they had no news of Legolas. They stood by his side, or often in the doorway or behind various things, when Thranduil began to get violent. They also stopped counting the times Thranduil told them that he was banishing them from Mirkwood, or the injuries they substained when they didn't have time to duck.   
  
So, after a few more days, Elrohir was healing fine, Elladan wasn't feeling the effects of the poison anymore, or so he said and Aragorn was finally on the road to recovery. Gandalf have had to leave Rivendell the very day of the stand off and had yet to come back. When Elrond was sure that all of his sons were to be ok, he locked himself in his study and left Glorfindel in charge.   
  
And Glorfindel had a lot to do, for they were evacuating Rivendell, leading all the children and most of the women away, while all of those who could fight stayed to defend Rivendell, along with a few servants and the healers. Since the valley wasn't protected anymore they were sure to be attacked sooner or later.   
  
In their case it was sooner, for only a day after they had evacuated, it began. It was not Rivendell that had been attacked per se, but it was the beginning of what would lead to its fall. The Bruinen, now controlled by Falieth, rose from his bed and flooded most of the paths leading out of Rivendell, leaving only the front gate, and that way trapping them into Rivendell.   
  
Everything had been prepared for the soon-to-come fight, and everyone was ready; even the twins despite their father's orders, were to fight. After a lot of argument that ended in a fight, which Thranduil lost to Elrond, Thranduil finally gave in; he would not fight in the upcoming battle.   
  
Someone who would have entered the Last Homely House would have thought it was deserted, for no sound could be heard except the rustling of the leaves and the howling of the wind, but it was far from deserted. All the warriors Rivendell had were hidden around the house, or in it, waiting, for there was nothing else to do. The sound of hooves that was suddenly heard in the courtyard nearly startled the warriors, for it was the only unnatural sound they had heard in hours. What startled them though was the elf on the horse, well, not the elf, it was in what condition he was in that startled and shocked them. But for some it was more then shock.   
  
The twins were the first one to recognize the rider and rush to his side, one trying to find a pulse while the other was cutting the rope that held the prince on the horse. But, inwardly, they both knew it when they saw him, it was too late, Legolas was dead. For as the last rope was cut, the prince fell limp into the arms of Elrohir as Elladan fell to his knees beside his twin, both had silent tears rolling down their cheeks. But now was not the time to grieve, now was the time for vengeance, and it was that thought that prevented them from breaking down. Without a word, they both got up, Elrohir still bearing the body of their best friend, and headed inside; Thranduil had to be told.   
  
***God I love those three letters* T………..B………..C….. *cackle***  
  
**_*Kar and Trin are still floating on the Black Pearl with their gigantic army (see at the bottom of Dilemma chapter 5 for a detailed list of who is in the army)*_**   
  
**_*Kar in on the floor of the Pearl cackling/snickering*_**   
  
**Review**  
  
**Firniswin: ** Well, you do seem to like it, and I hope the waiting was not to hard on you *g*. Yes, Duty will be updated, I just don't know when, but we are not giving up on it.   
  
**Iawen Londea: ** Ty ty ty sparx, It was evil wasn't it *g*.   
  
**Kelly L. K: ** There, sorry if you were confuse, it was meant to be that way *g* I just hope that this chapter answer your question!   
  
**NaughtyNat:** MY faithful reviewer :D I'm glad you are still coping with my extreme evilness *g* And yes, I just did THAT, and now THAT also *hide*  
  
**Songbird1:** I'm going to quit saying they are bad, I get whacked enough by Trin *glare at her* *g*. I mean, come one, wasn't it the BEST place to leave it, here also LOL.   
  
**Legolas' Lover:** LOL, Glad you are really enjoying it, here is the sequel :D.   
  
**Celticgoddess578:** It was more then 2 days, I had a schedule to keep LOL. See, I didn't kill Aragorn, nor the twins *g*  
  



End file.
